The Ancient Temple of Memories
The Ancient Temple of Memories '''was the fourth Chest Event. You quested for ancient, mysterious chests containing random items including new '''Platinum Chests, and opened them for Unlock Points for you and your guild. Unlock Points are the Ranking Points for this event. While questing you would also find special''' Jewelled Event Collectible '''Fossils. Collecting these could lead to rewards such as items and a unique card, in addition to Unlock Points. During the event you would also be able to collect keys used to open the chests. Opening the chests would reward you with Unlock Points and treasures. At the start of the event 3 Gold Keys are sent to your gift box. Each day of the event 10 Silver Keys are sent to your gift box. Event details: *5/02/2013 (6:00 EDT) - 5/09/2013 (23:59 EDT) 'Features:' Fossil - Collect these for special prizes and Unlock Points. *Lucky Streak - When active, Metal Chests ALWAYS open. Gilded Chests may drop. Also increases Unlock Points by 50% (x1.5). Platinum Chests also receive 50% increased Unlock Points but do NOT have a guarenteed chance of unlocking when using a Silver Key. *'Lucky Streak Quest '- Available during Lucky Streak, 300 Stamina cost, increased Gilded Chest drop rate, Platinum Chest ONLY drop from this quest. Silver Key - Has a chance of opening a Metal Chest '''(Guarenteed during Lucky Streak) or '''Platinum Chest. Gold Key - Will open a Metal Chest '''and '''Platinum Chest. Use 3 to open Gilded Chests. Metal Chest - Found in any Quest. Contains a random item or an Event Treasure. Contents can include: Friendship Points, Dorri, Common & Uncommon Cards, Fossils, Premium, Silver and Gold Keys. Metal Chests disappear 1 hour after discovery. Gilded Chest - Found in any event quest but higher drop rate in Lucky Streak Quest. Open yourself for 300 Unlock Points, or have 2 allies use 3 Silver or 1 Gold Key each and share Unlock Points. Besides Metal Chest rewards, contents can include: Stamina or Power Potion (NB), Training Clock, Mimic Trap, Mastery Apples and Blessing Dragons. Gilded Chests disappear 30 minutes after discovery. Platinum Chest - Found ONLY in the Lucky Streak Quest. You can attempt to open yourself using 1 Silver Keys or 1 Gold Key (guarenteed). Besides Gilded Chest rewards, contents can include: Rare+ cards i.e Janus, Sylpheed, Amon. It appears to be previous Event Treasure cards only. Platinum Chests disappear 10 minutes after discovery. 'Fossil Bonus Points by Type' Gold Fossil - 77 Bonus Points Silver Fossil - 15 Bonus Points Garnet Fossil - 13 Bonus Points Amethyst Fossil - 10 Bonus Points Emerald Fossil - 7 Bonus Points Sapphire Fossil - 6 Bonus Points Pyrite Fossil - 5 Bonus Points 'New items introduced:' *Chests **Platinum Chest - Drops Rare+ cards from previous Event Treasure sets and items. *'Fossils -' Jewelled Event Collectibles' ' **Black Bellamy - For collecting 10, 30, 77, 100, 150 and 200 Fossils. *Prizes **Renenutet - Awarded to the top 1000 ranked players & top 200 ranked Guilds by Unlock Points. **Alecto - Awarded to the top 3000 ranked players by Unlock Points. **Teshub - Awarded to the players in the top 500 ranked Guilds by Unlock Points. 'Fossil Collection Rewards:' 'Individual Ranking Rewards by Unlock Points:' NB = Non Bazaar version 'Guild Ranking Rewards by Unlock Points:' Category:Events Category:Chest Event